True to His Heart
by cosmictwilight
Summary: [GohanVidel]AS a baby Gohan is kidnapped by King Vegeta to be his heir. When he turns 16 he begins to recieve dreams of a couple. This sets him off on a journey of truth,and finding his destiny, and his family?But will the love of a certain girl help out?
1. The Beggining

**Standard Disclaimers**

1.All characters that appear in the dragon ball/Z/GT television show and/or comic are ãopyright of Akira Toriyama.   
2.This story completely wipes most events that occur in the dragon ball z series. This will start from the beginning of the whole dragon ball story. It begins before **Movie #1: Bardok – Father of Goku.**   
3.Please review your honest opinions this is another try at my spin of a Gohan and Videl fiction and I'm hoping it's a success.  
4.There is serious OOC in some scenes.   
  


=========================   
**Chapter 1 – The beginning**  
=========================   
  


King Vegeta paced around his throne. Things on the saiyan planet were just not going his way this week. This horrible being named Frieza had made himself well known among those of the saiyan race. He would fly through the sky, down the streets and destroy anyone in his path by emitting energy blasts from his hands.   
  
A technique, which had previously only been known to the members of the saiyan race. But to tell the truth he looked like a short bald headed doll, which was white and purple with a tail. He sighed to himself before sitting down on his throne chair.   
  
He had a horrible decision to make. He had to decide whether he would risk the lives of all those on this planet by handing over his kingdom to Frieza, or whether he would turn in his own flesh and blood, his son to the evil 'thing'. The child who was heir to the throne and his people.   
  
So here he was tossing up between the effects of risking his son Prince Vegeta for the well being of his people. The decision either way would be hard to live with. But he knew what his father would do. His father told him when he was little a very wise thing.   
  
He would sit down with his son in front of the fire eating their dinner, the son would smile at his father and every night would ask the same question. 'Father, what happens when you face a situation so hard to come to a decision' and the king would then reply. 'It is always better to lose one life, then a million' it was always the same answer every night, up until the day that he took his rightful place as king.   
  
King Vegeta shed a lone tear, and quickly wiped it away hoping no one noticed. And he also prayed to the Saiyan Gods that his son would forgive him for what he was about to do.   
  
The royal guards who were standing guard outside the palace looked up to the sky in fright. A space ship came flying down and didn't exactly perform a smooth landing. Thus leaving the surrounding area's filled with a lot of dust and an awful lot of smoke and debris.   
  
"Ahhhhh" one of the royal guards shouted in fear as footsteps were heard walking on the door which had flipped open to form an exit to the ship.   
  
"What?" Frieza said walking towards the entrance of the palace in which the guards were still standing but this time shaking as he walked past. They were shaking because of the fear that the moment that had just passed would be there last "No Welcoming committee what a pity"   
  
Frieza dusted himself off and walked right passed the guards and into the palace. He knew his way to the throne; today he would get the answer from the king. Which part of the deal he would be receiving. The child or the Kingdom. But little did the king know was that either way, Frieza would get his hands on both.   
  
Walking into the throne room, he found the King and with the young Prince. The Prince didn't look too happy. He stood with his arms folded and in a stance, which clearly showed how he was feeling.   
  
"Father!" The prince demanded, "What are you hiding from me?"   
  
"My, My young prince" Frieza said cheerily as he walked up to the two. He smirked. "Come with me my child, you'll be able to rule the universe by my side, forever"   
  
Prince Vegeta glared at his father who was on the verge of breaking down. He then walked off towards Frieza. When he reached him he turned around and smirked before disappearing.   
  
The last thing that King Vegeta had heard from his child was 'I have no father'. King Vegeta dropped to his knees. His life, his pride had been taken away. There was nothing he could do. However his mind kept telling him, that to prevent Frieza from gaining control of the kingdom and the Saiyan people, he had to find an heir.   
  
Little did Frieza know was that at that moment a young Saiyan boy was floating through the sky towards the planet Earth? His mission? To destroy every living thing including mankind.   
  
Twenty years had passed since that event and life on all planets was peaceful. However King Vegeta's search for an heir continued with no luck. He knew he had to find one soon, his sources had informed him that Frieza was preparing his universal takeover. But as luck would have it he'd found a boy perfect to be his heir. Best of all he was part Saiyan.   
  
A young man named Goku walked around carrying a huge fish flung over his back. He had black spiky hair and deep meaningful black eyes. He wore a red gi, and best of all he could fly. He carried the fish into his house, which he could see from his spot in the sky.   
  
He flew down and raced into the house. He placed the fish into a big tub full of water, and then raced upstairs into a room in which his wife was sitting. He smiled at her, she smiled back at him. She was cradling a little child. A small child with jet black eyes.   
  
"What are we going to call him?" Goku asked his sweet wife, Chichi. Actually that was an understatement; his wife was anything but sweet. She was evil…evil as could be, she had the worst mood swings. He smiled to himself though, he still loved her dearly.   
  
"Frankenstein" Chichi suggested as the little baby began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Goku looked down at him. "How about Gohan?"   
  
Immediately the child cried. Chichi smiled in delight. "That's a perfect name," she whispered to the child. "Little Son Gohan"   
  
The child began to giggle at his parents. The more they smiled down at him, the more he giggled.   
  
A Saiyan man named '_Brocco_' stood watching the house in which this event was going on. His long black spiky hair, trailing down his back, he had a tail swooshing through the air and was wearing Saiyan Armour.   
  
He had only one mission at the moment, and King Vegeta himself had given that to him and there was no way in hfil that he was going to fail this one.   
  
He sat down and began meditating. He wouldn't be able to enforce his plan until nightfall, when the least protection would be on the child.   
  
After hours of meditating it was time. The final lights in the house had switched off and the mountain area was covered in darkness. The sound of crickets chirping and birds happily nestling in their nests. Carefully but quietly he made his way into the house, luckily for him the family had left to window open, making it easier for him to enter.   
  
Climbing through the window was a harder task then it seemed. He stepped inside and walked over to the crib. The child was sleeping peacefully his tail still intact. He reached into the crib and picked up the child. The child broke out into tears; Brocco then flew up in the air, and flew off.   
  
Leaving a hole in the roof for the parents of this demi-saiyan to see. The last the Saiyan saw was the mother of the child break down to her knees. Her son was taking away from her.   
  
Back on Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta sat in seat upon his throne. A smile on his face. Why? HE had just inherited an heir to the throne. He would teach this young one the ways of the Saiyan Race and the Kingdom would be saved.   
  
However first he had to make sure this boy was loyal. He would have teach the child only the ways a member of the Vegeta family would known. That was to be Evil, Controlling and Sneaky. Whether the child would succeed would be another story.   
  


  
  


**Lady Lunic:** This is my new spin on a Gohan/Videl fiction I would like to hear your honest feedback.   
  
**Soundtrack: **Disturbed – Voices & Disturbed – The game   
  
**Next Chapter:** Gohan is turning 16 years old and life couldn't be getting better, right? Wrong! When he starts receiving dreams about a woman and man whom he has no recollection off, his journey begins in search of the truth. A young girl his age, is working at the palace, unfortunately for Gohan there's something more about her then just her beautiful eyes. 


	2. Growing Pains

**True to his heart**

1.All characters that appear in the dragon ball/Z/GT television show and/or comic are copyright of Akira Toriyama.  
2.This story completely wipes most events that occur in the dragon ball z series. This will start from the beginning of the whole dragon ball story. It begins before **Movie #1: Bardok – Father of Goku.**  
3.Please review your honest opinions this is another try at my spin of a Gohan and Videl fiction and I'm hoping it's a success.  
4.There is serious OOC in some scenes.

* * *

Previously on True to his heart 

Back on Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta sat in seat upon his throne. A smile on his face. Why? HE had just inherited an heir to the throne. He would teach this young one the ways of the Saiyan Race and the Kingdom would be saved.  
  
However first he had to make sure this boy was loyal. He would have teach the child only the ways a member of the Vegeta family would known. That was to be Evil, Controlling and Sneaky. Whether the child would succeed would be another story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Growing Pains**

King Vegeta held his head in his hands. The excessive wailing continued, ever since he was kidnapped two days earlier he had done nothing but cry and cry. The servants at the castle were all on painkillers, even the king was.

"Someone shut that worthless kid up before I silence him for good" King Vegeta answered clenching his fist. All of a sudden the king looked up.

Silence 

He smiled to himself and sighed. That was more like it. Peace and Quiet. A servant walked up to him and bowed graciously "Your majesty, Prince Gohan is asleep now shall we continue on with the royal dinner?"

King Vegeta nodded standing on his feet. "Let it be known to all that this kingdom will have a king in the future years, this kingdom will not suffer at the hands of Frieza, this kingdom will have a future"

Everyone who was in the royal chambers clapped and cheered as the king stepped down and walked through the door smiling to himself. There was lots of training to do, and it would take a while but he knew that he could have faith In the child. After all was part saiyan.

**The years had passed** and prince Gohan had grown into a fine young man. At the age of five he was reading at a 12th grade level. He was very smart and to the dislike of his _father _he was very kind.

He had become friends with the servants more then their boss. Whilst they enjoyed this little excursion out of the normality they were to expect from the king, they only did it when he wasn't around.

At the age of ten he was a very well presented fighter. All the saiyan men had come to challenge him to a fight at the king request only to be eating the dirt five minutes later. He had seriously grown up well. Even though he took fighting seriously he still longed for something more then anything else. A family.

A family that would love him and care for him. Not matter how much he tried he just couldn't believe that he was born into this family.

Then at the age of fifteen his body was going through the hormonal changes. He had the feeling of wishing to belong even stronger now. He had the life all the saiyan's on this planet dreamed off, but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Lately he had been receiving all these strange dreams involving a man and woman of whom he'd never laid eyes on before which was strange. He felt like he should know them well. He could never see their faces; he could however hear their voices, and they seemed a lot more soothing and welcoming then that of his _father_.

One Afternoon at the palace, Prince Gohan stood on his balcony, his short jet-black hair spiked up leaving his face free from all but one bit of hair. His black eyes looked down over the lake in which the castle over looked. The serenity is passed on to the people was beautiful.

He watched as he saw a young girl walk past, she tripped over a fruit and fell to the ground. Gohan saw and leapt down to the ground beside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he bent down to pick up the fruit from the basket of which she had dropped, she smiled at him briefly.

"I'm sorry my prince please don't tell your father" she said looking at him and begging. When he smiled at her she backed a way a few steps.

"Your new around here aren't you?" he asked as he helped her to her feet once the fruit had been picked up. She nodded. "I'm nothing like my father, are you alright miss?"

She nodded. "Thank you" she had long black hair that was in a plait down her back, she had very raggy like clothes one. Gohan traced his hand along her face. She looked up at him with deep blue eyes. "I better get back before they start wondering where I am"

"Ok, might catch you around later" Gohan answered nervously as she walked off. He watched her until she was out of site, how he hated acting all goofy. Especially around girls. He hit himself in the face. '_You idiot_' he thought to himself as he flew up to the balcony. He heard a bell ring and knew it was time for the kings annual meeting with his trusted advisors.

The King sat on his chair, his head in his hands. He had just received news that Frieza was planning an attack on the planet Vegeta. He sighed.

"Are you sure?" King Vegeta asked

"Affirmative" a female saiyan with short black hair and black eyes said standing in front of him. "I saw it with my own eyes"

"We need to make sure Gohan doesn't find out about this" King Vegeta said nervously "If he does, he'll go back to Earth and try and find his real family, if he does that, not only will we have his real parents on our tails but also frieza. It'll give Frieza an extra way of getting to us"

"Hmm" a man in front of him said nodding in agreement.

That night Gohan sat on his bed a bag beside him. He had heard the whole conversation; he wasn't born into this family then. Part of him was overjoyed the other part didn't know what to think.

He heard his _fathers_ door close and got to his feet, he opened up the door to his balcony and walked to the edge of the balcony, he lowered his ki and leapt off the balcony landing flat on his feet.

He began to creep around the palace. There were guards around every corner, to _keep_ him in or so that's the conclusion he had come too. They were always somewhere he wasn't meant to be.

He looked around him once more. He was checking to make sure there were no guards on his tail, or in his intended path. Once he was sure they were gone, he ran to the deployment chamber of the kingdom, he ran inside, and once again concealed himself.

His plan was to get a small ship and travel to earth, if what his father had said was true, and he was most certain it was. He looked around again and ran inside.

King Vegeta sat on his throne as a servant man ran into the room. He bowed his head in respect before rising to his feet and looking up at his master. He sighed before speaking.

"My King, Gohan has vanished" the servant said

King Vegeta growled. "Are you sure?"

The man nodded. "He was last seen heading to the deployment Chamber however..."

"Well go after him" King Vegeta snapped in urgency. "Do you realize what could happen if he leaves this planet, it makes everyone vulnerable"

"However..." The servant continued "he wasn't they're when we searched the place over, our records show that he has taken a ship, and we have a tracking device on the ship but if it seems to be malfunctioning because its heading into space, towards a planet called E-A-rth"

King Vegeta groaned to himself as he rubbed his chin. There had to be someway he could get his son back without any questions being asked. "Hmm, no too gruesome" he thought again. "I know" he whispered

"What is it your majesty?"

"Find me that new servant girl we have," King Vegeta said

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes I do" King Vegeta answered "She has reasonable fighting powers, her ki isn't very large, but after all I don't intend her to do much physical fighting, she will seduce him, GET HER!!!"

All the servants ran out of the throne, intending to fulfill their master's wish, and sure enough five minutes later they returned with a blue eyed, black hair beauty.

"Tell me your name?"

The girl bowed respectively. "My name is Videl sir"

"Hmm Videl?" He answered thoughtfully "How would you like to go on a mission for me?"

"Of course" she once again bowed her head.

"Your mission is to seduce my son and bring him back to earth" King Vegeta said getting to his feet, "In doing so your class will increase and you will have more power around the kingdom"

"As you wish" Videl answered

"You may leave!"

Videl did as she was instructed, however as she walked out of the room, she thought of her first meeting with the prince. She would succeed in this mission, to enable her to return and gain the respect she deserves.

**In another part of space **lay a space ship in the middle of space drifting, Gohan sat controlling his ship. A bag beside him. His destination Earth. He would hopefully find his answers on this strange planet. As he thought of nothing more then a loving home and family he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Meanwhile** in a bigger space ship, a man stood beside another man, who was short, and had a long tail. He was white and purple and he was tapping his fingers on the desk.

"The take over of Planet Vegeta will be easy" the man answered "And best of all we will be victorious" he then laughed evilly as he thought of how things would be when he would succeed and gain what he knew should rightfully be his.

* * *

**Lady Lunic:** This isn't much longer, but for the moment it's all I have time for. Please let me know your thoughts. Reviews will be answered below. 

**Soundtrack**: Sunrise – Duran Duran, Guilty – The Rasmus

**Next Chapter**: Gohan arrives on earth and begins searching for his _family_, Videl lands shortly after, however an accident changes everything she was told to do by King Vegeta and the two other men also on their way to earth evolve a plan.

Reviews 

**Kgb** – I will try to make chapters longer I just need to find the time, hope if they're short it doesn't make you disregard the fic.

**The Vampire Story Hunter** – I got the saiyan race wrong? Meh **shrugs** it is fanfiction but thanks for your concern, and yes I am indeed a moron no need to brag about it.lol.

**Trugeta** – There will be a little more attidude in our favourite demi saiyan, but just not at the moment, it is coming though. Thanks for reviewing.

**Avi** – glad you liked it, thank you for your review, hope you like the rest of it.

**Megs21** – I have the whole thing planned out believe it or not, but if I told you where I was finishing it up, that would wreck it . However if it all goes to plan I will _definitely_ be having a sequel. I have the last paragraph of the final chapter already written lol. Thanks for reviewing if you have any idea's I'd love to hear them.

**Frying Pan of Doom** – Yes you do love details, lol but you forget I'm not the talented one, and you ARE. Miss ya heaps might catch you online sometime eh?

**Candy the Duck** – lol thanks for reviewing and she is **EVIL** I swear to god she's brainwashed my mother or something cos mom keeps going when am I getting a grandchild and im like **groans and slams door shut** lol.

**Aragorn 566** – glad you liked it, you seem to review nearly every bit of my work, lol. Im keeping it coming.

**Omi-Tak** – will keep updating when I get the chance, glad you liked it thanks for reviewing.

**Anonymous **– whoever this is you didn't leave your name so I don't know your name, however im glad you like my story hope to see come back soon.


End file.
